1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for advertising. For example, embodiments of the present invention relate generally to methods and systems for members in a member network to create and disseminate advertisement to other members in the network.
2. Background
Online advertising and search engines are ubiquitous on the Internet and World Wide Web. Online advertising in such forms as banner advertisement and pop-up advertisement include links that implore viewers to click on the advertisement and be directed to a linked website for further information on the advertised products or services. The relative ease with which online advertising can be done and the large audience available on Internet have spawned advertisement spamming. As consequences, Internet users are turned away by the constant bombardment of advertisement, and the advertisement become less effective in attracting an audience to advertised products and services.
Conventional websites such as those hosted on Orkut™, Friendster™, Tribe™, or other websites, allow users to form member networks. The member networks on conventional websites allow members of each member network to communicate with each other and list announcements associated with the member network. Generally, a conventional member network does not have provisions allowing its members to create and effectively target advertisement to other network members.